How to not stay on point without really trying
by DanniCoeur
Summary: OS I wrote after the 'Advice from Castle' video. Someone had to, right? I own nothing. I hope you like it though.


"BECKETT!" The producer yelled, looking at her impatiently. "We need to shoot this, I want to go home. Now get your ass here!"

"Sir yes sir." Kate ran to the middle of Castle's living room so they could shoot the promo for ABC's Upfront. She read the script and thought it was funny, even though it was never going to happen in real life, unfortunately. At least not yet. She had just broken up with Josh. Why was she doing this again? Kate had to remind herself that she was doing this because it would look good for the NYPD.

"ACTION!" She looked up at Castle and noticed she wasn't wearing heels. She totally forgot to put them on.

"The sure fire way to…" Castle was talking and moving his hands. All she had to do was nod. Then smile. Look at Castle. Then nod and smile again. Then look at Castle. Then pretend to be thinking. Then agree with Castle.

"Now the female presenter, she should be… Sophisticated."

"Mhm!" Kate nodded.

"Sexy."

"Mhhm.." She smiled.

"Smart"

"Uh, smart, I like that."

"Yeah.."

"What about the male presenter? Should he be… Strong?" She looked at him. He agreed and looked at the camera.

"Yeah he should be strong. You know. Charming. It's good to be charming." Beckett noticed the collar of his shirt was out of place, so, in a small gesture, she straightened it. Now she had to do everything that was scripted. Ryan, the guy who wrote the script, only gave her directional notes on what she had to do, so Castle had no idea what would be going on. And she appreciated that. She wasn't called a control freak for nothing, right?

"…Ruggedly handsome. He should be, uh, you know, renegade." Her hand caressed his chest and went up to his shoulder. Castle smiled, with his hands behind his back. He was feeling her soft hands above his shirt and he was confused. But happy. Pleased.

"But what happens when that smart" Kate's left hand went down again to his chest. "Sexy" She grabbed a button of his shirt and he looked down trying to understand what she was doing. "Sophisticated little girl gets lost in that" Kate was already unbuttoning his shirt and he had the most priceless gaze in his eyes. Confused, yes, Castle was confused. "Ruggedly handsome renegade's eyes?" She lift her hand from his chest and caressed his face. He was still looking at her in disbelief.

"She then, uh, ahm…" He could feel her hand playing with his ear, squeezing his earlobe, and it felt good. So good he forgot his lines. Oh the damage that woman could do just by looking at him.

"Hum?" Kate was amused. She moved towards his lips, but, as scripted, she wasn't going to kiss him. Ryan had talked to her a few days before, because he needed to get to know her, get a feel for her character before he could write anything for them, and even though they only spoke for half an hour, he captured the I-like- to-tease-too-much-for-my-own-good layer of the Beckett onion.

"What… What are we doing?" She was only following orders. Their lips were now almost touching, but even though in that moment, Katherine Beckett had never desired a man so much, she knew she couldn't spoil the moment and make the 'wrong' move in front of the cameras. But oh god, how much did she want to.

"We're heightening sexual tension" His skin was soft; he must have shaved that morning. "You know" Her thumb was now stroking his cheek, his soft-I-just-shaved cheek. Her eyes shifted from his own to his mouth, to his eyes again. "Between the male and the female presenter, to create that 'Will they?'" Kate leaned her forehead towards his nose, while her hand flew slowly to his shoulder and squeezed it. She added a little drama to the whole scene by sucking the air in. "'Won't they?' vibe." Her nose was now touching his, rubbing against each other's. If they were Eskimos, this would be considered kissing. It felt great, though.

"Right…"

"Hmm" Her eyes were now closed, Kate was enjoying the moment. This intimacy with Castle, that she was never able to have because, well, there were always things in their way, it felt too good to her. She should be thinking that this was only for that ABC thing, but truth be told she wasn't even paying attention to the script anymore. Her body touching his, she could feel his warmth, his breath, his eyes staring at her with a burning passion for her… Kate allowed herself to smile. An honest smile.

"Will they?" She had a flash. Katherine Beckett was at her most vulnerable, loveable layer in front of a big crew of people. Some who followed her around every day, now that she was in on this documentary thing. Shit, she thought.

"No." Kate released her arms from Castle and put them behind her back. She had her fingers entwined and pressing against the back of her hands.

"What you also want to do is find presenters who can stay on point. Right Castle?" She could not believe she let herself be that honest in front of the cameras. Maybe no one had noticed. She hoped.

"Maybe…. They would though if..."

"Castle!" He was so cute when he was embarrassed. And confused.

"…might be good. Yeah, right."

Kate then looked at the camera, not even bothering trying to hide her smile. She knew he loved her, but she had no idea that it would only take her this much to leave him speechless. Oh yes, Mr. Control, Kate Beckett loved to have you around.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Kate stood there, looking at the camera. It was over. Only five minutes, and they didn't even needed to film anything again. She could be an actress. She could do one of those amazing movies, the ones in black and white where the characters wore light clothes that went wild in the wind and huge sunglasses that covered half of their faces, went to Paris because things went wrong in America, and fell madly in love.

"Kate? What… What was that?" Castle was still staring at her, with his very much confused gaze. He didn't understood what the hell happened, because he had no idea what was scripted and what was not.

"It was nothing"

"But my script..."

"Your script was different from mine. They did it on purpose, but they only told me because they wanted you to react exactly like you did." She looked at him from head to toe, noticing that something was slightly bigger than it usually was. She smiled to herself, not showing it.

"But… But why would they do that?"

"I told you already." Castle looked at her in disbelief, like a small kid from whom his mother had given him permission to have a candy but then took it from him and ate it herself. His thoughts were running wild through his mind. Why did she? What was scripted? What wasn't? Why the hell did she agree to do this? Wasn't he supposed to be the star of the video?

"It's hot in here…" He whispered. Kate laughed and walked away from him, in direction of the writer, Ryan. Castle shrugged and went to the kitchen. He needed water. Lots of water. His loft never seemed so hot, he didn't understand why. Of course he knew why. The woman he had been dreaming about for months had practically done the preliminaries to a very hot love scene in his living room, in front of a few people. And he couldn't jump her, because she had a boyfriend. But mostly because he thought she didn't want him too. He really couldn't care less about the boyfriend issue. Not right now. Maybe he should invite her to dinner. Alexis and his mother were out in the Hamptons so the house was empty. He went up to her, tiptoeing, trying to listen to their conversation.

"… with him anymore, so yeah, no problem."

"Good. Castle! How did you like our surprise?" She turned around and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I… I enjoyed very much, Ryan. Just next time give me a heads up so I don't look like a fool on national television." They all laughed.

"It was a nice surprise, though?"

"Yeah, it sure was. So, Kate, joining me for dinner?"

"Well, Castle, I'd love to but…"

"Good. Now, you all need to get out of my house because I need to cook dinner."

"Don't be mean!" Kate slapped his arm.

They said their goodbyes to the crew, Kate walked Ryan to the door.

"Once again, Kate, you were amazing. If you ever give up on being a detective, please call me and we'll fix you up." Kate laughed. It's not like she hadn't thought about it.

"Oh, yeah, thanks but I think this is actually the only thing that makes me happy."

"Well, door is always open. Thanks Castle!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

Kate closed the door. She was still laughing at the offer.

"Silly man, thinking that…" Before she could finish the sentence, Castle was already with his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck.

"C..Castle! What do you think… uh… you're doing?" She closed her eyes already. Kate Beckett knew what was coming. And she didn't mind at all.

"I don't know, but I do know you're enjoying it." He noticed her hands were sliding down the door. Castle grabbed her waist and made her turn to him. Kate's arms were making their way to Castle's neck, but he grabbed her wrists and put them up above her head. She smiled at his braveness, knowing that she could take him anytime she wanted.

Castle stared into her eyes, as if he could see into her soul. His eyes were no longer the usual blue, his pupils were dilated and she knew he liked what he saw in front of him. So did she. His lips met hers, kissing her with a wild hunger. A 3 year old hunger. She had to kiss him back, and her mouth was even more passionate than his. She had never felt this before, her chest was so tight and her stomach was hurting and… she was nervous for the next step. Knowing that Castle was holding her wrists, she wrapped her legs around his waist, noticing that his right arm was now holding her thigh.

Her hands were now on his neck, while he held her against the door. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, not this soon. But it felt so good. Kate wondered why she didn't give in to this earlier. His kisses were turning her on more than she ever thought, she could smell his aftershave and, oh god, he was just too good at whatever he was doing. Kate let herself go.

The little miss control freak was now out of control.


End file.
